


Moulin Rouge

by justtheaveragefangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Burt and Carol (mentioned), Come What May, Fluff, Klaine, M/M, moulin rouge - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:55:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justtheaveragefangirl/pseuds/justtheaveragefangirl
Summary: It's Kurt and Blaine's first time.....watching the movie.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is not a Moulin Rouge AU, I am not creative enough for that.

"Hey," Blaine said as he walked up to Kurt.

"What movie do you want to watch tonight," Kurt asked.

"That's tonight?"

Kurt looked directly at his boyfriend, making everyone else in the hall go around them. "Did you forget?"

Blaine laughed. "Of course not. I was joking."

"Not appreciated. What movie do you want to watch?"

"Kurt, I am okay watching anything you feel like watching. As long as we watch it together."

"So, in short, you have no preference and don't want the responsibility of choosing the movie."

"Yeah. I've got to meet up with the guys, so I'll see you later."

"Okay." Kurt watched Blaine start to leave, then added, "Love you."

Blaine turned around and walked backwards, "Love you more." Then he turned back.

"Unlikely," Kurt said silently.

-

"Okay, girls," Kurt started, "I need help with a date tonight."

"What kind of help," Rachel asked, "Because I don't know everything."

"I can't choose a movie."

"Kurt," Mercedes started, "I'm sure that whatever you pick will be fine with Blaine."

"That's what he told me, but that doesn't change the fact that I don't know what movie to pick. Blaine and I met one year ago today, so it has to be the perfect movie."

"Yeah," Rachel said, "Do you want a Rom com or a drama?"

"It it could possibly have some of both that would be great and an amazing soundtrack, but not Phantom, we've seen it too much for tonight."

"Then, I've got it. Do you know of the musical Moulin Rouge?"

"I've heard of it, but I've never seen it."

"Then it will be a new movie for both of you."

"Are you sure?"

"Rachel is right," Mercedes said, "Most romantic movie of the early 2000s. You two would love it."

"Moulin Rouge it is. Thank you."

"Anytime," Rachel said, clearly proud of herself.

-

Later that night, Kurt had everything set up with almost three minutes before Blaine said he would be there. Everything looked perfect. Kurt didn't seem to think so. He kept rearranging until Blaine knocked at the door.

When Kurt opened the door, Blaine was hiding his face behind a bouquet to roses. He moved them aside to expose a smile, "Hello."

"Hi," Kurt responded.

"So," Blaine said as he walked in, "Is this going to be a family movie night?"

"My dad and Carol are at some convention and Finn is at Rachel's, so it's just us."

"What did you have in mind for the evening?"

"We are going to have dinner and a movie."

"At the same time?"

"At the same time."

"Woah," Blaine was flabbergasted, "How unusual."

"I know, I was feeling rebellious."

Blaine laughed. "So you decided on which movie to watch?"

"Yes I did, but I've never seen it."

"Exciting, so it's definitely not Phantom?"

"Not Phantom."

"You're amazing, did you know?"

"Well, with you reminding me all the time, it's kind of hard to forget," Kurt said with a smile. "Now, do you want to watch the movie or flirt all night?"

"Watch the movie."

-

As soon as he pressed play, Kurt knew this was the right choice. When a big instrumental begins a movie, it's bound to be a classic. The real selling point came at the first lyrical song, Nature Boy by David Bowie.

Then came the typewriter, "The greatest thing you'll ever learn is just to love, and be loved in return." At this line, Blaine kissed Kurt on the cheek. Simple, but sincere.

Monologue. "The woman I love is dead." Kurt and Blaine gasped, already in love with the story.

At Elephant Love Medley, Kurt heard Blaine mumble, "It was meant to be." He kissed Kurt again.

The part you've all been waiting for: As soon as Come What May began to be sung by Christian, Kurt and Blaine were both silent. They knew that this was the love song of all love songs.

As the musical came to a close they were both crying. Not sobs, but genuine of sadness. They saw the love between the leads and they knew Satine would die. There was nothing they could do, but listen to everyone belt the last notes.

"Hey," Blaine interrupted the finale.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

Unlike normal, a passing comment as they separated in the hallways of school, this was sincere. The most sincere comment in the history of the universe.

Kurt almost cried. "I love you, too."

-

"So," Blaine said wiping Kurt's tears ways, "That was definitely our movie."

"Yeah," Kurt said back, "I think it was a good choice." Kurt paused a moment. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

"You know, that's the third time we've said that today."

"Yeah, it must be some kind of record for us."

"I guess we're just in the right mood."

"We should think about doing a duet from that musical for Glee," Kurt smiled, "We need to represent the LGBT community in that club better."

"I don't think we should." Blaine continued when he saw Kurt's look if confusion, "It should be ours. Something we do to tell each other we're in love when others aren't watching."

Kurt kissed his boyfriend. An actual kiss, not just a peck. It symbolized love, not like.

When they pulled away, Blaine said, "I'm not complaining, but what was that for?"

Kurt smiled, "I love you and your romantic ways."

"I love you, too," Blaine thought for a second, "And how you let me romance you. So, what was your favorite song?"

Kurt thought a moment, then decided, "Come What May. What was yours?"

"The same. It's great to love someone so much you know that nothing will ever break you up. I should know."

-

One year later

"Kurt," Rachel said sweetly, "You can't be hung up on Blaine forever."

Kurt was crying. Sobbing, really. He just couldn't believe what Blaine did, it was too out of character. Kurt knew that Blaine would never cheat, or at least he thought he knew that. So it was hard. Like running into a brick wall, Kurt didn't even see it coming.

"You know what the hardest part is," Kurt started, "We always thought we would have a love story like Christian and Satine, minus the death. Now I know that can't happen." He paused. "And I'll never be able to watch Moulin Rouge again."

"Kurt, I think you're forgetting something."

"What information about my life do you have that I don't?"

"It's about the movie."

"Continue," he said halfheartedly.

"Satine broke up with Christian and he thought it was over forever."

"And?"

"They sang to each other and realized their love is stronger than any problem they could go up against. They got back together. And if Satine hadn't died, they would've spent the rest of their lives together."

"What does this have to do with anything?"

"All great love stories have the couple break up at first, before they realize they're better together. You and Blaine still have hope."

"But I don't think I'll ever forgive him."

"I know how you feel, but I also know you'll forgive him. No matter how long it takes."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I've been there." She got up to walk away, then turned around, "And your song is Come What May and that is the love song," she emphasized "the."

Kurt smiled. He thought that what Rachel said was nice and inspiring, but he knew there was no chance of him and Blaine ever being together again.


End file.
